Mcgruff the Crime Dog vs Phoenix Wright
3a1kj6.jpg|Mcgruff the Crime Dog vs Phoenix Wright Description Mcgruff vs Phoenix Wright. Which two oppodents that dealt with criminal justice will win. Beginning Wiz: The Judical branch, it dealt with laws that protect the people from nafarious people and keep order. Boomstick: You know I going to court next week. Wiz: For the murder of the magican. Boomstick: I didn't murder him, just knock him cold. Wiz: Hope you get a lawyer, like Phoenix Wright. Ace attorney. Boomstick: But let see if he can take on Mcgruff the crime dog. He wiz and I boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Mcgruff the Crime Dog Wiz: It was the late 1970’s, it was the year of protest of women’s right, gay rights, environment movement, and the Vietnam war. Boomstick: Also, that decade was famous for the movie grease to the brady bunch. Wiz: However, crimes were high from every 60 kids are missing each day with 2,000 teens also become victims of assault. Boomstick: The world needs a hero to combat the crimes; no, the world needs a dog in a trench coat. And that dog is Mcgruff, the crime dog. Wiz: In 1978, the advertising Council took the challenge to help people to defend from crimes, so they need to teach people how they can prevent crimes. They come up with an animal mascot like Smokey the bear. Boomstick: That where they come ups one of the best slogans. Mcgruff: Take a bite out of crime. Wiz: That where they decided the mascot should be a bloodhound with a poll to decided what the name should be, and that the start of Mcgruff the crime dog. Boomstick: He teach people how to protect yourself from crimes today by radio, television, comic books, and even video games. A game where you can beat up bullies. Wiz: He even make songs about drugs. Boomstick: Being a bloodhound, he can follow a scent trail for more than 130 Miles with better sight and hearing than human. Wiz: He can run 45MPH and a bite force of 556 pounds per square inch that can easily break bones. Boomstick: And he a pretective. A detective that prevent crimes. Wiz: Even though there no such thing as a pretective. Boomstick: He even friend to Daren the lion who teach teens to not use drugs. Wiz: He can use clues in the surrounding to figure out the next crime that going to happen. Boomstick: But he carries a circle of respect that can protect him from harm. Wiz: He can even stop time when a crime occurring to talk to the audience what happening and how to prevent it. Boomstick: He even a monster truck. This Super duty Police truck can run over any cars. Wiz: Don’t see how a monster truck prevent... Boomstick: Who cares, this Moster truck is amazing. Wiz: But there a problem, he doesn’t stop crimes and he can't affect the surrounding when stopping time. Boomstick: But as long their crimes, Mcgruff will be there to help people to stop and prevent crimes. Mcgruff: I’m Mcgruff the crime dog, and I’m here to help take a bite outta crime. (Barks) Phoenix Wright Wiz: Before he become the famous defense attorney; Phoenix wright was born to be the only child. Boomstick: He was raised in a barn and tipping cows. A fun activity! Wiz: No, he must be joking about living in a barn. So, he was a fourth grader when he was accused for stealing money from Miles Edgeworth because of his lack of alibi. Boomstick: Ali-what? Wiz: An alibi is evidence that show the person wasn’t at the scene of the crime. Meaning that the classmate was accusing him for the crime with even the teacher thinking that he did it. Boomstick: Except for Edgeworth and Larry butz help him in the case. Then Edgeworth come to the rescue that Phoenix wright can be proven guilty without evidence, and they came inseparable friends. Wiz: That experienced inspired him to work in legal career; however, after the DL-6 with Edgeworth father death. Edgeworth transfer into another school and move. Boomstick: Years later, he joins ivy university to learn art and law. And that where Phoenix tried to contact Edgeworth tried to contact him when he learns that Edgeworth have become a ruthless prosecutor. Wiz: So, that where he decided to become a defense attorney to eventually meet Edgeworth. In the third year, he met Dahila Hawthorne in the library and immediately enamored with her. Boomstick: She give him poems to a bottle necklace; however, he didn’t know that it was really Iris. The twin sister posing as her. Wiz: So, in six months, she tried to convince that Phoenix should give the bottle necklace back to save his life from her murderous sister with Phoenix Wright really don’t want to. Boomstick: He enjoy his time with his girlfriend with her knitted a pink sweater, mini omelets, and have lunch with him every day. Then Doug Shallow warn phoenix that she was dangerous and stole poisonous chemicals from his lab, but not as deadly as my ex! Wiz: Wright pushed him onto the ground with Shallow breaking the umbrella with few minutes later dead with cold medicine in hand. Then he was accused for murder and put on trial, and that where he will meet his mentor Mia fey. Boomstick: Mia fey was a rookie at the time; however, Phoenix don’t want to work with him and lie that he didn’t know him. And even one of the witness being Hawthorne accused him murder and the poison was in the bottle necklace. Dang, that was almost as evil as my ex-girlfriend, almost. Wiz: The news shock him and he left until he was forced inside the court already eaten the necklace. So, Mia fey tell the phoenix that he must believe in her to avoid the conviction. Finally getting sense, he agrees to cooperated and he show that Hawthorne have originally tried to kill phoenix by poisoning his cold medicine; however, she instead plans to frame Phoenix wright for murder. Boomstick: With Mia inspired him to pursue full law full-time with him getting his attorney badge and Hawthorne getting the death penalty. Wiz: He maybe a defense attorney, but he very powerful for a human. He can push several guards, tackle down a door, and can create powerful winds when he says objection that even powerful enough to shatter a cane. Boomstick: He is stronger than Maya Fey to become comparable to Datz who can dodge drone missiles fire. Wiz: Or the time he was fall from a burning bridge that is incredibly high into a deadly river that known for no one surviving it, to even surviving missiles from a drone. He solve hopeless cases, defeated prosecutor Manfred Von Karma, to solve the DL-6 case. Boomstick: I know this isn’t cannon and this won’t factor of who going to win, but he even defended Galactus in courts. You know, the villain who eats planets for a snack. Wiz: But he still a human with little experienced fighting. Boomstick: Criminals beware, when you see this man defending his clients. You will be behind bars. Phoenix wright: No one can change the past. The only thing we can do is strive to make up for our mistakes. Because in so doing...we can find our way back to our path. And after that, we can move on from our past mistakes towards a brighter future. Pre-Death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death battle It was midnight, and an old man was watching the news in his apartment when he hears a knock in the door, so he gets up with his cane to walk to the door. Tom: Yeah, who is this? All of the sudden, a burglar is breaking down the door with tom about to fall on the ground when time froze and Mcgruff the crime dog walk front of the screen. Mcgruff: Every year, 3.7 million burglaries happen. So, always lock the doors and call the police for suspicious activity. Then time unfroze with the burglar enter the house shot the man with the shotgun to then leave with something in his hands, so Mcgruff the crime dog is about to leave when he is spot by Dick Gumshoe. Dick Gumshoe: Hey, the man in the trench coat. What are you doing? Mcgruff: Just doing my job informing the people danger of crime, what are you doing? Dick Gumshoe: I just finish my paperwork to walking back... (Then he sees a man crawling for help.) Tom: Helllllp. (Then he died swiftly) Dick Gumshoe: What the! You hold it right there! I going to arrest you for furthering questioning! Mcgruff: Well, it's time for me to leave. Mcgruff quickly run away with Dick Gumshoe calling for backup, so then the next day that the house is surrounded by police officers and with blood on the porch, so then Phoenix wright and Maya fey are walking to the scene of the crime. Maya fey: What happen here? Phoenix wright: There was a murder of a person in the apartment room with one of the persons being accused for the crime for being in the house during the scene of the crime and I want to check at the scene of the crime to collect clues. (Then walk up to Dick Gumshoe) Hey Gumshoe, find any clues. Dick Gumshoe: Not really. Phoenix Wright: But you have right now? Dick Gumshoe: Well we know the victim of the crime is a retired fireman that been killed by a shot to the stomach with shotgun and even one the witness even sees the criminal wearing a trench coat with nothing missing inside the house. Phoenix Wright: Can you let us inside to further my instigation. Dick Gumshoe: Sure, just make sure not to mess with the evidence. So, they enter the apartment with the room actually very clean. Phoenix Wright: Look like nothing is wrong, so why the person tries to enter the room? Maya Fey: Hey look, I found something. Phoenix Wright: It is a clue. Maya Fey: I did find these on the table. (Then grab the folder) This is full of Steel Samurai trading cards next to Discs of the show too. He is really a big fan. Phoenix Wright: Hold up... (Then he sees an empty space) Strange, wonder why there an empty space in the first slot? Then they split up to find more clues when Phoenix find a piece of paper on the ground under the table. Phoenix Wright: Strange, it only says RC for 3000$ Maya Fey: Did you find anything? Phoenix Wright: Just found this piece of paper. Let get back to talk to the client. Maya: (They went outside) Before we go there, can we go Eldoon’s noodles. Phoenix Wright: But you just have a burger. Maya: You know I have... Phoenix Wright: Wait a minute? Who that! Then Phoenix wright point his finger to the shadow figure wearing a trench coat on the other side of the street. Maya: Hey, you in the trench coat. Hold it right there. Phoenix Wright: (Then the person suddenly run) Maya, get Gumshoe. I think I just find another suspect. So, Phoenix Wright chase the person to an open field with the suspect next to the cliff. Mcgruff: Shoot, should have make the other turn. Phoenix Wright: Stop right there. I’m just here to figure out if the you know what you were doing last night. (Then Mcgruff turn around with Phoenix Wright looking at him.) Wait! You’re a dog. Mcgruff: I didn’t murder the man. I just talk to the audience about the crime and how to prevent it. Phoenix Wright: Then you are a least witness, so you must come to be question more. Mcgruff: Then I guess we must do it the hard way. Fight! Mcgruff run toward Phoenix Wright with him throwing a punch with Phoenix wright blocking the punch when Phoenix block the attack when Mcgruff grab Phoenix arm and throw him into a tree, and then Phoenix barley get up when he dodges a kick attack when the pretective throw another punch. So, Phoenix dodge the attack by ducking underneath to kick Mcgruff in the chin that make Mcgruff yelling in pain while hopping to holding his knee. That where phoenix that the advantage by charging for the tackle with Mcgruff stopping time. Mcgruff: Remember kids, when a person is charging at you. Grab the nearest weapon. Then Mcgruff grab a big branch that hit Phoenix in the head to use the stick to hit phoenix multiple times. Mcgruff: Look like the table have turned. Phoenix Wright thought: Think, what would the silver samurai would do in this situation?... I know! So, phoenix wright kick Mcgruff into the ground to get up to get ready when he tackles Mcgruff. Phoenix Wright: No one is exempt from the law. Mcgruff: Then let me show you some respect! Suddenly, a forcefield surrounded Mcgruff when Phoenix grab the stick that Mcgruff used to break the force field when Mcgruff punch Phoenix Wright on his nose with his palm to elbow strike in the stomach that make Phoenix stagger in place. Mcgruff run toward Phoenix Wright about to punch Phoenix when he continued to block the attack when Mcgruff run toward the alley that next to the open field. Phoenix Wright: You can escape... However, then Phoenix Wight see Mcgruff in his monster truck. Mcgruff: Take a bite out of this! The monster truck quickly tries to run over Phoenix when dodge it, so he tried again and again when Phoenix Wright found a silver samurai trading card when he have an idea. Phoenix Wright: Objection! Suddenly, winds blow hard enough to cause the monster truck to completely stop and send Mcgruff flying out of the truck. Pheonix Wright: I have figure out your motive. You were paid to get the card that the man has, explained why this piece of paper. The RC stand for Rare Card for money. That means you’re the murderer! The winds blow Mcgruff so hard that it pushes him to the cliff with him barley holding on, and Phoenix tried to rescue him when Mcgruff hands slipped and fall into the abyss. The next scene is with Phoenix Wright eating with Maya Fey and Police surrounded Mcgruff dead body on spikes. Conclusion Boomstick: Pretective or not, that was painful. Wiz: The only main thing that Mcgruff have was weapons, stronger, more feats for beating up bullies, and more abilities. Boomstick: Remember, Phoenix Wright surived missiles from a drone. Wiz: Then be comparable to Datz who can dodge missiles. Boomstick: Also that Phoenix Wright always come on top of hopeless cases, so look like Phoenix Wright take a bite out of Mcgruff. Wiz: The winner is Phoenix Wright. Next time on Death Battle... ???: You will join me for dinner. That's not a request! ???: Roar!!! Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant